You're Not Her!
by Kaze Tsukai Kagura
Summary: Darkrai learns a huge lesson from accidentally falling in love with what everyone says is a clone of Cresselia--Infi, Zero's robotic maid. Hinted shippings, but mainly Darkrai x Infi. Rated for some language and contains OOCness.


Pokémon isn't mine, but I own the awesome pairing that you'll read about.

Summary: Darkrai thinks he's finally gotten Cresselia's love, but unfortunately, he got the wrong girl—a supposed clone of her. Darkrai x ? and other mentioned shippings. (mostly Number and LunarEclipse, because they're also as awesome as the main one wil be).

Notes: Whoever the girl Darkrai falls for will appear the upcoming movie _Giratina and the Sky's Bouquet: Shaymin_, and since her hair looked like Cresselia's, I thought that it would be funny if Darkrai mistook her for the real Cresselia. Also, contains extreme Zero bashing!

* * *

DARKRAI'S P.O.V.

It was a normal day for me. For once, I wasn't tempted to put some pathetic human to sleep with Dark Void—or try to get Cresselia angry. It was just a normal day for me.

I was resting at my lovely home, Newmoon Island. There's nothing more I love than a deserted, desolate island. No one ever came here, unless they had a hold of that damned Member's Card (Oh how I hate that thing to no end) or were stupid enough to even face me. So far this week, I have made about four little humans run away, crying for their mothers. Giratina, of course, jokes around saying, "Ha! They were brave enough to beat that hot so-called Champion, but actually chickened out on you! Haha! That must be priceless!" He pretty much falls over with laughter, and regarding the whole Champion being hot, I guess he has a crush on her. (Course if it is true, and Arceus hears, she's going to pretty much kill him and look for a new Guardian of Hell, which I really hope doesn't happen.)

But who knows? I'm not telling you _that_ story.

I'm going to admit my biggest mistake.

* * *

I, being the selfish island hogger, am sitting on my lovely Newmoon Island, waiting to scare off some pathetic human being. I'm all powered up and ready to go. I'm just ready for anything.

However, I hear two humans coming my way, and as I sneak off into the shadows, I notice that some white haired man (who somewhat reminds me of Giratina) holds no Member's Card (Thank Arceus!), and neither is Cresselia...

Wait, Cresselia is on _my_ island with another guy, who oddly reminds me of Giratina? That's not right.

Quickly, I take action and appear in front of them. The man gasps as Cresselia stares.

Great, she doesn't recognize me.

"Stay away from Cresselia!" I yell, charging a Dark Void.

"W-who are you talking about?" he cries out, wanting to flee.

"Go away!" I hit him, and he falls asleep, twitching in the lovely nightmares I afflict him with.

"What did you do to Zero?" Cresselia demanded.

"You need not to worry," I answered, taking her gloved hands. "You are mine now, Cresselia."

"W-what? I'm not Cresselia!"

"You're obviously a little shook up from your lover Zero being afflicted by my nightmares."

"N-nightmares?"

"You don't need to worry about _him_ anymore, Cresselia." I dragged her to the innermost area of the island. "I want you to know that I love you."

"Gah! What, are you crazy?" she shrieked. "Pervert!" She slapped me hard, leaving a mark on my face. "And I am _NOT_ Cresselia!"

She was obviously playing hard to get with me. To prevent her from doing such a painful action again, I grab some rope a human left behind while fleeing the island and tie her.

"Okay, what the _hell_ are you doing?" she demanded.

"You're not escaping me, Cresselia," I said. "You are staying here--with me."

"What about Zero?" she asked. "Aren't you going to wake him up?"

I thought for a moment. What was I to do with Giratina's human clone? I know!

Quickly, I threw him across Sinnoh and somewhere near either the Turnback Cave or the Hall of Origin. Either Arceus or Giratina could handle him. He wasn't my problem anymore.

"You're mean!" Cresselia cried.

"I'm doing this for _you," _I told her, trying to calm her down.

"You evil, cruel, sadistic, a--" I place a finger on her lips. "Now, now, Cress, let's not get riled up."

"Stop it! I'm not Cresselia!" she yelled. "Quit calling me that! If you're looking for Cresselia, you got the wrong girl!"

What? The wrong girl? This had to be her! This had to be Cresselia. The hair didn't fool me.

"You're just playing hard to get," I said, not giving a damn about what she said.

"My name is not Cresselia!" She wasn't happy at this point. "MY NAME IS INFI!"

I swear, when she shouted, you could hear her across Canalave City or even Jubilife City--not that I've been there before or anything, but still, that echo was as loud as Azelf's Uproar.

"Infi, huh?" I chuckled. "Quite a new name for you."

"Just let me go, bring Zero back, and we'll call it even." Finally 'Infi' calmed down.

"All rightie," I said, untying her. "Promise me not to bring Zero with you on your next trip."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I found out that...I don't love Cresselia. I...I love you..."

"W-what?" Infi's face was as red as Groudon. "You...love me?"

"Yes," I answered. "I'd rather love a human clone of her than the real psychopath."

"I-I never knew that."

"Me neither...until now."

Before we knew it, we kissed. It was a gentle, tender kiss. Good thing the real Cresselia wasn't here, or she'd probably kill me for real.

After we kissed, Infi looked around. "Now, are you bringing Zero back or not?"

"Hmmm..." I pondered this. "Sure."

Once I had picked him up from the Hall of Origin (seems that Arceus wanted to deal with him), he woke up and looked at me in fear.

"What's wrong?" I joked. "Horrible nightmare?"

"I-I saw it!" he gasped. "Y-you and Infi k-k-kissed!"

"Sorry to burst your bubbles," I said, "but we really did that. Infi and I are in love."

At this point, he fainted, and while I laughed, Infi merely smiled.

Yep, we're one happy couple-to-be now.

That was until I heard the sound of, "DARKRAI, YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!!"

Three guesses on who it was.

I am Darkrai, the selfish island hogger and giver of nightmares, and I have committed a grave mistake--going out with a girl other than Cresselia.

* * *

I'm not joking about Darkrai being an island hogger, either. He really does do that. I hope you had fun seeing me bash Zero and letting Arceus deal with him. And the whole GiratinaxCynthia hint, well, that's from my wild imagination. I guess her hotness got to the Legendaries. I just hope you don't kill me for this not being DarkraixCresselia, but variety is fun. Very, _very_ fun for me.

And I'm sorry if Zero and Infi were a bit OOC, but hey, how else can you react to the events of this story?

And about the whole Darkrai mistaking Infi for Cresselia, well, look on my profile page; my avatar is a picture of her from a recent (old) movie 11 trailer. Look at her hair color and notice it's like Cresselia, so yep, DarkraixInfi for sure.

Review and no flames!


End file.
